


Something Good

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Het, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Porque o que Lydia tem com Stiles é uma coisa boa. Muito boa.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa no episódio 1x11 - "Formality".

Stiles não é Jackson. Ele nem mesmo é o que Lydia espera de um grande amor, mas Stiles é bom. E isso é o bastante.

Ela ama Jackson, afinal, ele foi o primeiro amor da vida dela, mas Lydia não tem tanta certeza se ele a ama de volta enquanto está claro que Stiles é apaixonado por ela.

Talvez seja por Stiles ser tão apaixonado por Lydia que ela vai para o baile da escola com ele. E talvez seja por causa dele e unicamente dele que ela sorri quando Jackson tenta diminui-la.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto dança com Stiles, Lydia conclui que ele não é Jackson e nunca poderá ser Jackson. Mas mesmo ele não sendo exatamente o que ela quer, ele é bom. Talvez ela nunca chegue a amá-lo de verdade, mas o que eles tem um com o outro continuará sendo bom, porque ela sabe que ele sempre será a melhor segunda opção.


End file.
